the_recruit_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfcry
Apperance Wolfcry is a large, hard-muscled, thick pelted bicolor tabby with unusual amethyst eyes. He has a scar on the right side of his neck from a failed death blow by Beetlenose of ShadowClan, and a two small scars next to his left eye that were caused by a rabbit. Personality As a young apprentice, Wolfcry was anxious and unsure of himself. As he grew up, however, his confidence was boosted and he turned into a cat who would do literally anything to keep his Clan safe; a blessing that would turn out to be his downfall. History Wolfkit was born to Rainflower and Duskburn. However, Duskburn died shortly before he was born due to greencough, and his mother died shortly after his birth to the same sickness, leaving Wolfkit to be raised by the nursery queens. When he was six moons old, Wolfpaw became an apprentice and was given the mentor Littledrop. On their first hunt, Littledrop made it clear to Wolfpaw that she would have the best apprentice no matter what it took. She caught him a thrush to bring back home on Wolfpaw's first time out of the camp, setting the bar high for Wolfpaw. Wolfpaw's anxiety caused him to overstress over Littledrop's high demands, and after two training sessions, Littledrop began to avoid Wolfpaw. Wolfpaw was left confused and sad, and all of the warriors began splitting up his training; Fawnblaze, Featherfoot, and Willowfoot did the most of all of them. Once Littledrop was named the leader of ThunderClan and took on the name Littllestar, she reappointed Willowfoot to be his mentor due to the fact that the warrior had done most of Wolfpaw's training. This made Wolfpaw feel like an utter failure and caused a break in his character. In the middle of this chaos, the Greencough Epidemic hit, and Wolfpaw was the sickest out of the entire Clan. Before he went into a feverish comatose, he confessed his crush on Batpaw, who returned the feelings back to him. Clearblaze eventually determined that the only way to save Wolfpaw was to take him to the Twolegplace to get healed by the Twoleg medicine cats. He soon made a full recovery. Featherfoot and Batpaw boosted Wolfpaw's confidence again between more training sessions and nightly walks, and around this time, Wolfpaw was recruited into the cult. Wolfpaw became well aware that the cult was not happy with Littlestar's leadership and mentorship toward Wolfpaw. When he was on a hunting mission one day, he spotted Littlestar talking to Honeythroat in the forest. Wolfpaw confronted Littlestar on her lack of leadership, and she told him that she would commit suicide. Wolfpaw tracks her and convinces her to let him help her by killing her. She agrees, and Wolfpaw killed Littlestar seven times. It messed him up greatly and Littlestar visited him in his dreams from the Dark Forest to torment him for a while. The cult was surprised by Wolfpaw's act of commitment toward them, and for reward, they convinced Fawnstar to make Wolfpaw and Batpaw warriors, giving them the names Wolfcry and Batflight. Wolfcry and Batflight became mates and soon Batflight was pregnant with kits. As time went on, Wolfcry realized that he only truly viewed Batflight as a friend, so one night during leaf-bare, he and Batflight went on a walk and he broke the news to her. Batflight was devastated and it took them a few moons to work through their flaws. A few moons went by and Wolfcry caught wind that Slatestep, a warrior who was known for being cruel to young cats, had threatened Batflight and his kits, Coyotekit, Goslingkit, Duskkit, and Mistkit. After consulting the cult, it was decided that Slatestep would be killed. Wolfcry insisted on doing it alone and attempted to ambush Slatestep when he was alone by the RiverClan border. However, Slatestep outwitted Wolfcry, and Wolfcry was soon killed by a death blow to the throat and the snapping of his neck when Slatestep threw him to the ground. Category:ThunderClan